


Funnelcake + Set Home Screen

by klose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A duo of drabbles (under 500 words) centred around Bruce/Dick, with a side focus on family interactions.</p><p>#1: <i>In which Dick seizes the day & gets the guy</i></p><p>#2: <i>Tim says that Bruce’ll call him back later, and cuts the line.<br/>He notices the phone’s wallpaper. Notices that it is, in fact, a picture of Dick. A picture of Dick. On Bruce’s phone.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funnelcake (In which Dick seizes the day & gets the guy)

**Author's Note:**

> A jokey take on the prompt "(Bruce and Dick) accidentally parenting Damian".

“No, Grayson, it is bad enough that you dragged me to this circus with its diabolical clowns. I will not consume that abomination you call… ‘ _funnel cake_ ’.”

“Damian, I promise it will taste better than you think.”

“That’s what you said about the fried butter.”

“And I’m very sorry about that, but —”

“Leave him be, Dick.”

“I just think it would be good for him to be more open-minded to trying different things, Bruce, that’s all —”’

“Hello, young man, what can I get for you and your daddies?”

“… What did you just say, plebian?”

“I just think it’s so wonderful to see two men such as yourselves out and proud with your son at the circus! What will your beautiful family be having today?”

“Nothing, you blind imbecilic —”

” _Damian_ —”

“Aw, you’re too kind, ma’am. We’ll have two plain funnel cakes, and one with nutella, please.”

“I told you, Grayson —”

“Hold that thought. Hey, Bruce!”

“Dick, what — mmf!”

” _GRAYSON WHY ARE YOU STICKING YOUR TONGUE DOWN FATHER’S THROAT_?!”


	2. Set Home Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tim says that Bruce’ll call him back later, and cuts the line.  
>  He notices the phone’s wallpaper.  
> Notices that it is, in fact, a picture of Dick.  
> A picture of Dick. On Bruce’s phone._
> 
> [There is now an [illustration of this fic](http://st00pz.tumblr.com/post/36746200936/inspired-by-yams-short-fic-set-home-screen-8d#Notes), drawn by the awesome st00pz! :D]

* * *

It’s a rare field trip where Damian and Tim are in the car together, and Bruce is driving.

Alfred’s on holiday.

Dick and Cassandra are meeting them at the restaurant for dinner.

Following some fisticuffs over who got to ride shotgun, Damian and Tim have been banished to the back passenger seats. They sit in tense silence, simmering and glaring at each other occasionally, right up to the point that Bruce’s cellphone rings.

He doesn’t bother answering it — just tosses it back to Tim, because though Batman might have life-saving business to discuss over the radio while driving, Bruce Wayne’s matters are hardly ever urgent enough to warrant the risk.

Except Damian intercepts Tim’s hand, and: “There is a photograph of Grayson on this device.”

Which has to mean that Dick is the one calling, so — “Just answer the thing, Damian.”

“Quiet, Drake.”

Against all odds, Tim manages to snatch the phone away, and do it himself. It turns out not to be Dick, but Lucius Fox, about Wayne Enterprises stuff. Tim says that Bruce’ll call him back, and cuts the line.

He notices the phone’s wallpaper.

Notices that it is, in fact, a picture of Dick.

A picture of Dick. On Bruce’s phone.

“Uh, Bruce?”

“Hn.”

“I think Dick hacked into your phone. There’s a pict —”

“I’ll take that back, Tim.”

“But there’s a —”

“Now.”

“Oh… okay.”

”Tt.”

 ————

 Later, much later, when they’re all back home and readying for sleep, Bruce hangs up on Lucius. Takes a moment to glance at the image on his cellphone screen, as he settles into bed.

Into bed, where limber arms and legs wrap around him, not unlike a clingy koala bear. “That is such a terrible picture of me.”

A patently false statement, even if the focus is off, and the lighting angle is wrong. Dick has never taken a bad picture in his life. And this one, where his hair falls into his eyes, where his smile outshines even the sunlight haloing him —

(Taken on a rare outing alone with Dick, who had dragged them both out to Gotham’s pier-side amusement park —)

(Taken by Bruce, under the pretence of testing out the camera on WayneTech’s latest smartphone prototype —)

He presses a kiss to Dick’s bare shoulder, and allows himself a maudlin moment for once. Here behind closed doors, quietly spoken into skin as warm and familiar as his own.

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
